Satan
Satan, also known as The Darkness The Devil, Dark Lord and/or Serpent, is a supremely powerful primordial being who created the Demons Satan is arguably the most powerful entity in existence, with God And Death as the only other that comes close to matching his power. who then possessed his true vessel Dean Winchester Satan then absorbed 50,000 demons, and used the demon tablet and drank ten gallons of Demon blood, which enhanced his powers. Personality Satan is insanely cruel and barbaric to those who get in his way, he has no qualms about killing anyone who angers him, even if he has no true reason for killing them. Satan is cunning, devious, and highly skilled at manipulating others. he does not empathizes for others, and only cares for his own needs and wants. Satan was extremely sadistic, finding it fun and relaxing to inflict suffering onto others. Satan is cold-blooded and even cruel, Satan behaves like a sociopath. He is ruthless Satan seems to be uncaring; he does not care if or how many he kills. Even by demon standards, Satan was extremely monstrous and sadistic, finding it fun and relaxing to inflict suffering onto others. Satan revealed in chaos and misery and enjoyed inflicting pain and destruction merely for the sake of it. Unlike many demons, Satan delighted in tormenting humans past their breaking point, Satan also has little tolerance for disobedience among his fellow demons and will not hesitate to slaughter anyone or anything that challenges him. Powers and Abilities *Although Satan is a red-eyed demon, he is also a God and thus far more powerful than all beings. Satan single-handedly slaughtered a group of Angels elders with ease, His reputation alone made Death reluctant to go anywhere near him, opting that he and Sam go "a world away" from Satan as possible. He could kill other demons with a mere touch. He could even prevent Death, the Grim Reaper from escaping and speaking just by a simple gesture. Satan is an extremely powerful demon. His strength was also shown when he killed an army of Leviathans single-handedly. Possessing at least the demon tablet and absorbing 50,000 demons, and being the ruler of Hell (or, as he sees it, the "Demon God"), he has become explosively more powerful, *Demonic Possession - Satan possess human bodies and take control of them, using them as his hosts on Earth. Notably, he can be inside ten humans at once by inserting a portion of their essences into a tenth ond human while the majority of Satan's essence remain in control of the first. However, each time this happened, it only took place for several moments before satan in question exited the tenth human and returned to his original host, leaving it unclear if Satan can possess ten humans at once over a long period of time or if he can only perform split possessions temporarily. The immensity of his power can be seen when he possesses an imperfect vessel; it will begin to slowly decay and eventually spontaneously combust due to barely being able to contain Satan's immense power and presence, something that the human body was not built to process. Only Dean Winchester can contain Satan, Dean can successfully and safely host him and access his full power. With Dean as his vessel, he can use the full extent of his powers. Unlike most characters, the extent of his powers is not limited by his presence, as such giving them a infinite range. *Superhuman Strength - Satan endowed his vessels with tremendous physical strength, as he could exert immense amounts of physical force. He was able to casually and easily overpower other younger angels, seraphim, demons, monsters, spirits, pagan deities, and humans with his might with relative ease. He easily overpowered Dick Roman during a fight, beating the Leviathan to a bloody pulp. *Telekinesis - Satan is mentally influential on beings and objects. Being refined in this power, Satan have greater power and range with this than other beings. *Nigh-Invulnerability - Satan is immune to nearly any form of harm as seen when he was unfazed from being stabbed in the back by death's scythe. he is not vulnerable to the first blade the demon killing knife death scythe and any other demonic weaknesses. and is also little affected by damage dealt to their hosts, even injuries as severe as being stabbed, gunshot wounds, decapitation, and dismemberment. Enochian signs are useless against him *Immortality - Satan was both ageless and eternal. He is unaffected by all forms of time, harm, disease, fatigue, or hunger. *Resurrection - Satan can easily revive dead people. He is also said to be able to bring back deceased angels and dead demons. *Superhuman Stamina - Satan's stamina in incalculable and, even when in a vessel, needs nothing to maintain strength, to strive or operate, as he is self-sufficient. *Reality Warping - Saran could warp reality, whether it be by making things/living beings appear out of thin air, or by reshaping objects into something else entirely, or by creating unreal dimensions, wormholes and large time loops. *Conjuration - Satan can create anything out of thin air, whether it be people, creatures, beings, or objects. *Self-Duplication - Satan can create another duplicate of himself to deceive others, *Teleportation - Satan can move in and out of a place instantly and can transverse across the entire universe. Satan can also Teleport to Lucifer's Cage, without the Rings of the Horsemen. *Weather Manipulation - As great masses of demons can, Satan's presence alone could cause thunderstorms, massive temperature fluctuations, and sudden gusts of wind. *Biokinesis - Satan manipulate or influence a mortal's body, such as inflict pain down to the molecular level, like causing internal bleeding, removal of lungs, and hemorrhages. *Molecular Combustion - Satan can kill by speeding up molecules to the point where it caused them to explode simply by snapping his fingers. *Teleproprioception - Even with a bullet carved with a devil's trap in his head, he could make his vessel's severed hand open the box it was in, move toward him, jump onto his body, and remove the bullet from his head. Satan is able to keep his vessel from dying or decomposing while he possessing it, no matter how severe the injuries. *Spell-Casting - Satan has extraordinary knowledge of witchcraft, *Telepathy - Satan can read and feel/sense the thoughts of humans. also psychically linked to all demons, allowing him to know what they do and speak to them through their minds and could communicate with his children *Demon Control - Using his mental link to his children, Satan can control demons. and compel them to follow his command. *Electrokinesis - Satan can manipulate, control and generate electricity with such an intensity that he can cause coastal blackouts. *Tactile Exorcism - Satan can expel another demon from its vessel and cast it back to Hell by choking said demon's vessel. *Demonic Smiting - Satan has the ability to kill any demon, monster and even humans with a touch. Smiting is often exhibited when Satan place their hands or palms on their adversaries' face, forehead, or mouth. However, the light this emits is reddish rather than pure white. *White Light - Satan, could generate immense amounts of energy, capable of killing humans, demons, monsters and angels, or simply creating large-scale destruction, releasing divine light from his vessel. He could use it as a powerful blast of light which seems to manifest as kinetic force, conclusively throwing or repelling objects a considerable distance. He was also able to generate intense heat. He could also ignite or disintegrate any object or thing by touch. He had complete control of the intensity of the blast, being able to obliterate or damage any target. *Necromancy - Satan has the power to summon ghosts and bend them to his will *Spell Negation - With a simple snap of his fingers, Satan was able to break the most powerful spell *Torturing - Satan is skilled in torture, both physical and spiritual. He can torture spirits to the point where he turned the spirit into a demon. *Flight - In his disembodied smoke state, Satan could fly. *Regeneration - If he are in some way harmed, he can instantly heal all non-fatal/fatal wounds. *Supernatural Perception - Like all demons, Satan can perceive Demons, Angels, The Horsemen, Ghosts and Reapers while humans cannot. *Terrakinesis - Saran could generate earthquakes through his mere presence on the earth; he was able to cause them at a colossal range, creating several across the whole world while he was in America. *Mind control - Satan has the ability to telepathically take control of others' bodies, *Draining - Satan can destroy other demons, absorbing their essence and thus increasing his own power. *Power Negation - He was capable of neutralizing the power of other creatures, including an Leviathan's powers. *Pyrokinesis - Satan can manipulate and generate fire. With it, he can incinerate almost anything. Satan incinerated Castial, burning him from the inside out. *Reanimation - Satan has the power to turn nearby corpses into zombies and bend them to his will, *Dream Walking - Satan can easily enter and control the dreams of others. He can torture people in their dreams and make it last for years at a time. *Soul Extraction - Satan has the ability to forcefully remove a person's soul from their body. *Shapeshifting - Satan can change his form regardless of being inside a vessel or otherwise. Satan can change his shape into any person he wanted, *Astral Projection - Satan's true visage is far hazardous and far terrifying to creatures such as humans, demons, and other earthly monsters. While projecting his true form from his vessel, his irises gained a deep and bright red and yellow glow, his body emitted a powerful red and yellow light and the shadows of his horned wings appeared on his back. *Removal of Any Warding - Satan can apparently erase the warding without being affected by it. He is also able to erase a Devil's Trap with a simple finger movement. *Nigh-Omnipotence - Satan have a vast supply of power and can create anything without any restriction. They can create things out of thin air such as illusions, fantasies, portals, beings, etc. Having great power and dexterity, Satan can easily overpower humans, angels, pagan gods, demons and monsters. *Cosmic Awareness - Satan possessed absolute wisdom and superhuman intelligence. He had unlimited understanding, knowledge, and awareness of everything, including the future. *Mental Manipulation - Satan can erase, restore, alter and fabricate the memories and perception of a human. *Power Granting- Satan can grant protection or powers to other beings as shown when Satan made his fellow Demons immune to Every weaknessess *Summoning/Banishing - Satan can summon and banish demons at their command. *Empathy - Satan can read, and feel/sense the emotions of humans. *Chronokinesis - Satan can travel and send himself, and/or others, backwards or forwards through time. *Memory Extraction - By inserting part of his essence into humans, Satan can access their memories (even their subconscious memories) to see and hear what they saw and heard. He seems to be able to instantly locate the memories relevant to what he wants to know. When he uses this ability, the eyes of the person whose memories he is reading cloud into gray. *Voice Mimicry - Satan can imitate the voice of any person, but he have to have heard ther voice first. Satan is incredibly skilled at this, able to pick up a person's mannerisms to the extent that even people very close to the person they're imitating will not be able to distinguish Satan from the actual person. *Sedation - Satan can cause instant unconsciousness in humans by tapping them or simply placing two fingers on their forehead. *Demon Creation - Satan can create limitless amount of demons. *Demon Destruction - Satan is able to destroy Demons with ease should he find it necessary. *Soul Reading - Satan are able to read the souls of humans, however it is a painful experience for the human. He can also use the soul as a source of energy, but the pain is even greater for the human, and there is the risk of an explosion if Satan is not careful. *Soul Destruction - Satan can corrupt and destroy souls. *Corruption - Satan is able to twist and corrupt the living or dead, Human or Supernatural, condemning the souls of those damned *Dark Heal - Satan can heal wounds and even return someone from the point of death, this ability is dual faced for given the opportunity Satan can instead reverse seen wounds to an open state - e.g. open scars and cuts, thereby returning the wound to the state it was - if not worse - when it was inflicted on the person. *Control over the Portal to hell - Satan can go to hell or allow other beings to go to hell because he has control over where the portal to hell is or will be. By having the portal constantly moving, it will remain undetectable by other demons. Weaknesses *God & Archangels - Only God, with the combined strength of the archangels, was strong enough to bind the Darkness. *The Mark of Cain - The Mark of Cain was the "lock" to the prison that held the Darkness back. As long as one person bore the Mark, the Darkness would remain sealed. With its removal, the Darkness was set free once more Trivia *Satan's smoke form is red like crowley has horns spiked wings and a skull face *He is the only being that Death has openly shown fear and respect for. *Satan has ten pet Hellhounds. One of them is named maul. Category:Demons Category:God Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:High-tier Demons Category:Main Villains Category:Big Bad Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 1 Villains Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 2 Villains Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 3 Villains Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 4 Villains Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 5 Villains Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 6 Villains Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 7 Villains Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Villains Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 9 Villains Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 10 Villains Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:Creatures Category:Complete Monster Category:Psychopath Category:Serial Killers Category:Mature Category:Mass Murderer Category:Successful Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Deities Category:Terrorists Category:Crime Lord Category:Supernatural Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Evil Ruler Category:Sociopaths Category:Power Hungry Category:Immortals Category:Dark Lord Category:Torturer Category:Bullies Category:Satanism Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mutilators Category:Slashers Category:Collector of Souls Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Fearmongers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Deal Makers Category:Con Artists Category:Trickster Category:Abusers Category:Supremacists Category:One-Man Army Category:Jerks Category:Evil from the past Category:Hypocrites Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Cult Leaders Category:Obsessed Category:Bond Destroyers Category:God Killer Category:Slavedrivers Category:Dictator Category:Liars Category:Mastermind Category:Blackmailers Category:Illusionists Category:Extremists Category:Hatemongers Category:Amoral Category:Hegemony Category:Summoners Category:Sadomasochists Category:Killjoy Category:Graverobbers Category:Stalkers Category:Thief Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Hijackers Category:Kidnapper Category:Cannibals